OC Girls know what Turns Them On
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: SUMMER / KAITLIN FEMSLASH BONANZA! Summer sees more of Mini Coop than she wants to...or is it really? When you're dead best friend's little sister is out to make you horny as hell, maybe you should have your cake and eat it too. Rated M for Sex Scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Summer slammed the door shut.

She had just walked in to Kaitlin's room to find her masturbating. Summer ran downstairs, still with a stunned face.

Kaitlin was completely naked, having just come out of the shower, and had tried her best to cover herself up when Summer opened the door.

"You alright, Summer?" Taylor asked her as she saw her state of panic.

"Uh…yeah," Summer tried to forget about what she just saw. "I just…broke a nail, that's all," she laughed nervously, thinking up an excuse.

"Okay," Taylor replied unconvinced. "Ah, have you seen my Driver's License around? It must have dropped from my purse."

Summer had a flashback, albeit of a minute ago. When she walked in on Kaitlin rubbing herself, she had a something palm-size in her hand…just about the size of a driver's license. But that couldn't be right, could it?

"Here it is, Taylor," a voice came from upstairs.

The two girls looked up to see Kaitlin in her bathrobe, holding out Taylor's license.

"Oh my God, thanks Kaitlin." Taylor rushed up the steps to get it, with a big smile.

While she made her way up, Summer and Kaitlin made long eye contact that went along the lines of; "Keep it to yourself."

Kaitlin knew that Summer knew why she had it, and Summer knew that Kaitlin knew just that.

Taylor gave Kaitlin a big hug and jumped up and down – her usual self, excited by little things.

"Hmm? It's a bit sticky," Taylor said through her giggling.

"Uh, yeah," Kaitlin paused. "It was on the bathroom floor," she nodded to her own lie.

Summer raised her eyebrows at Kaitlin's quick covering-up skills…those skills defined the Cooper family.

Taylor raced downstairs and out the front door to her car, smiling all the way.

Summer looked back up at Kaitlin, and they locked eyes again – this time, it was an evil, bitchy look.

Kaitlin raised her hand and took a finger into her mouth. She rolled it around in her mouth, all the while staring Summer down.

It was the same hand Kaitlin had just finger-fucked herself with two minutes ago. She dropped her war face and opened her eyes wide.

Summer felt fragile as the younger girl looked at her with a sexy innocence.

Kaitlin turned around and walked back into her room, dropping her bathrobe to the floor as she done so – her petite body in full view.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

_- - - - - - - - -_

_Please leave reviews if you want me to keep going :_

_Not only does it give me encouragement, but also helps to define a path in seeing where the story should go and what is or isn't working._

_- - - - - - - - -_


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry

"Summer," Seth said with a smile and nod as Summer opened the front door. "Seth Cohen at your service."

He was sounding like that nerdy, neurotic kid from a couple years back. But it was out of love.

Seth and Summer had been going really well – more in love than ever before – and they had fun joking around with one another.

Summer had asked him to hurry over for an emergency.

"Your girlfriend needs you," she said with a big smile, grabbing his shirt and lightly tugging him forward for a kiss.

Just ten minutes ago she'd walked in to Mini Coop masturbating; and the only way to erase that was to make new sexual happenings of her own.

After three years in a relationship, Seth knew when Summer was horny for only one thing.

The two of them made their way up to Summer's room, loosing their clothes along the way as they kissed and felt up and down one another.

"Strawberry," Summer giggled with a cheeky grin, pulling out a red flavored condom from her drawer.

Summer made her way down Seth. She heaved down his jeans, immediately taking his dick in her mouth.

"I'm told mine is better than any fruit," Seth joked in a cocky tone.

Summer fitted on the flavored condom, before stripping down on her bed.

"Missionary?" Seth asked.

"Mm-hmm," Summer nodded, flicking her tongue around her lips.

"So, you bought a flavored one and you don't want to suck it?" Seth asked confused, in his skeptical manner that always pissed Summer off a bit.

"It'll make our juices yummy."

'Yummy'? Summer _never_ said 'yummy'….. Oh well, it was damn hot so Seth didn't mind.

The two of them went for a good fifteen minutes – enough time to fulfill Summer's needs.

Seth rested on the bed once they were done; a little grin of "wow" on his face. They'd been together for so long now, but it still meant the world for Seth to have her. That's what true love is, and they had it plus some.

Summer slipped on her bra and panties and went downstairs to pour their post-sex drinks. Normally Kaitlin would be down there watching DVDs or just lazing around, but Summer realized she must have still been in her room.

"Summer. Summer!" She heard Kaitlin calling out from her room.

"What does she want now?" Summer said to herself angrily.

Summer hated talking right after sex – she wanted to keep the fucking and orgasms fresh in her mind – and unless it was Seth, she could be rather ruthless and blunt to the perpetrator.

She made her way up to Kaitlin's room.

"Summer! Summer!"

"I'm coming!" Summer shouted out to her. "…you stupid bitch," she added, under her breath.

"What?!" She barged opened Kaitlin's door. "Oh my _God_!!"

Kaitlin wasn't calling to talk with Summer, she was moaning her name in pleasure.

"Okay, you have to stop this," Summer demanded to her. "Be a bi, or lesbian, if you want…but don't be it around me! What the hell is your problem, Kaitlin?!"

Kaitlin walked up to Summer, who shifted uncomfortably.

"You know, Summer, Marissa was bi," Kaitlin said matter-of-factly, defending her actions and trying to make Summer feel bad for her words.

"You know, _Kaitlin_," Summer fired back; "Marissa didn't go…_fingering_ herself over her best friend," she blurted.

Kaitlin leaned forward into Summer's ear. "Well then I guess you didn't know Marissa Cooper," she said with a mischievous grin.

Kaitlin groped Summer between her legs, her wide eyes looking intently into the other girl's.

"She never said anything," Kaitlin looked down Summer's body; "but I bet when Alex would fuck her, the only thing keeping Marissa Cooper from screaming out _your_ name was knowing Alex would dump her. And then she'd never have another girl inside her…she'd never have another girl that she could as being the ever-tight Summer Roberts."

Kaitlin's words were hard to resist; she had such a powerful tease. The Cooper girl knelt down in between her older friend.

"Kaitlin," Summer said cautiously, not comfortable with the whole girl-on-girl thing.

"Summer, what have you got to lose? If it doesn't feel right, I'll never mention it…promise never to bring it up again," the younger girl told her calmly.

"And if it, uh… f-feels right?" Summer asked, feeling powerless and ashamed in herself…she loved Seth…and what the fuck ever happened to make something like this acceptable? A few sexy words?…And from a compulsive liar!

"Well then you'll have a new favorite Cooper sister," Kaitlin winked. "Which looks _likely_ at this stage," she laughed, running her hands over Summer's erect nipples that hid beneath her bra.

"Go for it, girl" Summer's mind screamed to her. So she returned the smile, embracing confidence, and unclipped her bra so Kaitlin could massage her supple breasts.

She took Summer's hand and led her over to the bed. While Summer may have been older, Kaitlin was taller – and maybe kinkier too.

"You came on this?" Summer giggled as she reached for a photo on Kaitlin's bed. It was a photograph of herself and had some obvious cum stains.

"No… _I_ didn't," Kaitlin laughed as she continued to roam and tickle Summer's body. "Found it in Taylor's room," she whispered with a devilish grin, and Summer gasped in glee.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chapter 3

"Taylor?" Summer asked with a giggle.

"Mhmm," Kaitlin giggled back with a cheeky nod. She leaned forward, taking a sniff of the cum-covered photo.

"I _love_ the taste of pussy." Kaitlin looked into Summer's eyes as she took a slow, long lick of the photo. "Yummy," she closed her eyes; "still fresh."

Summer quivered at her words. Kaitlin was a naughty little minx.

"Have you, uh –have you tasted pussy b-before?" Summer stuttered. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable, but rather very nervous. She still didn't know whether to commit to this entirely, let alone at all.

Sure, she was naked on another girl's bed, but she could still leave. But as Summer thought about it more, she realized that's not what she wanted.

"Not _really_," Kaitlin answered her question casually. "I used to take Marissa's toys when she'd go for a shower. You know, vibrators and dildos..."

Summer like where this was going, and she could feel the heat and moist building between her legs.

"Let's just say," Kaitlin smiled to herself, thinking about those nights; "I was the 'polisher'." She bit the corner of her lip and that sold it for Summer.

"So this is your first time…with—"

"—Another girl? Yeah." Kaitlin shuffled closer to Summer and took hold of her hips. They both lay side-on, breathing heavily on one another - their hormones waiting for the other to make the first move.

"So…why me?" Summer traced her fingers along Kaitlin's waist.

"To show you that 'Mini Coop' could give you a 'Mega Orgasm'," Kaitlin laughed. Summer would have been all giggly, but she was beyond horny by this time.

"Nice play on words," Summer said, trying to restrain herself. Maybe Kaitlin just wanted to talk for a bit, and if that was the case, Summer had to settle down and resist fingering herself right there and then.

"There are _other_ things I can play _nice with_," Kaitlin said softly.

Summer watched her go down. Kaitlin was an angel, saving her pussy from drowning with impatience! Summer's hips buckled with the first feel of Kaitlin's tongue. It was the best thing Summer had experienced. Seth's dick may have been _in_ there, but Kaitlin's tongue _on_ there was something incredible…

"Oh my god," Kaitlin giggled, backing away with Summer's juices dripping down from her chin. She was clearly overjoyed too. "I don't know why Seth ever needed that pot. _This_ is like a drug," she looked at Summer.

"Yeah?" Summer asked as she kneaded her fingers through Kaitlin's hair. Not only did Summer feel vulnerable about her performance in bed, but how she tasted…Seth never said anything, and usually he'd talk for hours about good experiences.

Kaitlin dug her head in between Summer's legs…that was her answer.

She slurped at the older girl's cunt, gulping down her juices as they seeped out. Summer was moaning wildly as she tossed and turned from the pleasure.

Kaitlin used her tongue now, opening up Summer's pussy lips and starting a rhythm. Summer came with a hectic explosion, filling Kaitlin's mouth with her ridiculously-sweet cum.

"Are you on a 'lollies only' diet, Summer?" Kaitlin poked her head up with a grin. Everything from her hair, eyelashes and neck were drenched in her juices.

Summer was still in pleasureville; head shaking, eyes tightly shut and tongue scampering around in her mouth.

"No," she shook her head lightly. "But I'd love a 'Kaitlin Cooper' diet," Summer smiled through her bliss.

Kaitlin turned Summer onto her back and got on top as she moved up her body. The younger girl buried her face into the chest below, rubbing the cum off her face and onto Summer's perky breasts.

"Kaitlin…Kaitlin," Summer murmured as she felt the younger girl's mouth suck and lick her supple tits.

Kaitlin was giggling with satisfaction, and it was all becoming too much, but she kept going. She trickled her fingers down Summer's body to find her pussy.

She couldn't resist taking a few swipes of Summer's dripping juices and bringing her hand back up to taste it some more.

Summer squealed out as she watched Kaitlin jam all five fingers down into her. Soon, the younger girl's entire little fist disappeared in there.

"Arrrrrgh! Ahhhhhhhaa!" Summer screamed and grunted.

"Summer?"

Both girls stopped in a hurry, Summer covering her mouth so only muffles could be heard.

"Summer, you alright?"

It was Seth, knocking at the door. Neither girl could say a thing – what were they going to do?! One of them had to do something!

Just then, Seth opened the door.

"Summer, what are you doi--" he stopped and gasped.

"I was horny," Summer smiled nervously.


End file.
